


Summertime in Praxus

by Magnolia_in_black_Velvet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet/pseuds/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet
Summary: Song lyrics for a fantastic fanficJazz writing a song for/about Prowl
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Summertime in Praxus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonofdispair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231028) by [dragonofdispair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair). 



> I should be doing homework, so of course I researched jazz songs so I could write lyrics for a song mentioned in one sentence in a fanfic I absolutely adore.  
> For dragonofdispair, who is both the author of said awesome fanfic and also very patient with strangers throwing strange comments at them ... I hope you like
> 
> The original song is [Summertime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnXLVTi_m_M), here in a version with Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong.
> 
> Happy New Year!

**Summertime in Praxus**

Summertime and the livin' is easy,

Crystals are hummin' and there's a blue sky above.

Everyone's nice and the youngsters are flirtin'

And I walk the streets, visibly in love.

I met a mech and he has my spark flyin'

With his dry sense of humor and his beautiful mind.

In my dreams we are dancin' and I'm lyin' in his arms

And I know he's the best mech I ever could find.

One of these mornings I'm gonna rise up singin'

And I will tell him he's the one that I love.

But til that morning I will keep him in my spark

And I do walk the street with a blue sky above.

Summertime and the livin' is easy,

Crystals are hummin' and there's a blue sky above.

Everyone's nice and the youngsters are flirtin'

And I walk the streets, visibly in love.


End file.
